The Diary of Ciryature
by iheartremus
Summary: COMPLETED!!! I had it finished long before this, but took almost all of my Saturday and uploaded it all for you. R&R!!!!!!!!
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own any of this? It does? Well, I don't.   
  
A/N: I used some VERY incomplete sentences in this piece. Please don't complain about that. Do you think someone who is constantly on the move, and sometimes writing atop a horse's back would have time to write big flowery descriptive sentences? Also, if any of the nicknames I used for the characters offends you in any way. I'm sorry, but it's too late to change them now.  
  
The Diary of Ciryatúrë  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 1  
Was a council in Rivendell. Was invited. Couldn't think of anything interesting to say, so merely remained silent. Most of the other people did the same. Was going pretty good until Stupid Dwarf insulted elves. Elves got pretty worked up about it. Pretty soon everyone was worked up about something or other. Short hobbit said he would take Evil Ring to Mordor. Old Crispy wizard decided to help. King-in-Exile did too, Elf-Princeling did same, as did Stupid Dwarf. Elf-Princeling not too happy about that. Some Other Human decided to tag along. So did three of Short Hobbit's friends. I decided to follow in secret. Big-Powerful-Elf-Lord-Person was pretty set on having nine people. Knew he would never let me go along.  
  
A/N: Short, I know. But there will be more. Oh there will be more. *evil cackle* I've written it all already. Don't worry about me needing inspiration.


	2. Day 62

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.  
  
A/N: Here it is. Chapter two. Oh yay. *hears groaning readers*   
  
The Diary of Ciryatúrë  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 62  
Haven't written anything since the council because every day the same here. Singing, happiness, peace, joy. But oh finally something different. Left Rivendell today. Only hobbits, Crispy Wizard, and King-in-Exile got along. Everyone else giving each other dirty looks. Especially Elf-Princeling and Stupid Dwarf. Came to bunch of rocks where rested. Other Human taught Stupid Hobbit and Alcoholic Hobbit to use swords. Decided to make my presence known, because I could not stand just hiding in the bushes. Think Elf-Princeling suspected a follower anyway. Were v. suprised. Crispy Wizard tried to make me go back. I wouldn't. Argued for a while, but finally was allowed to stay. Only Stupid Hobbit, Alcoholic Hobbit, and Short Hobbit like me. The rest suspicious. Overheard Crispy Wizard and King-in-Exile arguing about which way to go.  
  



	3. Day 63

Disclaimer: LotR is definatly NOT mine. Do I look like a dead old man?  
  
A/N:  
  
P.L.A: You shall be made rid of your need for it when I have posted the last chapter. Hehehe...*cant wait for Oct. 3rd* Elf hunting!!!  
  
Wen Quendalie: Thanks for reviewing! Oh I love the titles too! Wait until you hear Saruman's....  
  
Day 63  
  
Crispy Wizard and King-in-Exile decided to take us over the mountain pass. Stopped at some more rocks today. Other Human taught Alchoholic Hobbit, and Stupid Hobbit more about swordfighting. They getting really good. Stupid Dwarf suggested we go under mountain instead of over. I agreed (verbally). Think Stupid Dwarf likes me now. Elf-Princeling probably dislikes me even more (If possible). We noticed some birds coming, and had to hide. They were spies. Started climbing mountain. Brrrrr...it's cold up here.


	4. Day 64

Disclaimer: See first chapter...or the second.  
  
A/N:   
  
Liadon the poet: Yep. lol Right both times! Heehee.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 64  
  
Can walk half on snow, half in snow. At least I'm not ploughing through all of it. Elf-Princeling is gloating. Feel like stabbing him about now. Hobbits couldn't stand temperature, and Saruman tried to bring down mountain, so left the mountain. Decided on taking the mines, cuz going through Gap of Rohan would be too close to Isengard. Crispy Wiard couldn't remember password to door, so were stuck for a while. Elf-Princeling not happy about going in caves. Tried to cheer him up. Didn't work, but at least he's not glaring daggers at me anymore. Had to let Cute Pony go. Stupid Hobbit and Alchoholic Hobbit threw rocks in the water. Saw ripples made by nothing. Freaked out. Had to be calmed down by Elf-Princeling. Crispy Wizard figured out password, but Big Squid Thing attacked us from water. Knew there was something fishy about water. Ran inside of mines. Big Squid Thing trapped us in. Dead dwarves everywhere. Stupid Dwarf really sad.   
  



	5. Day 65

Disclaimer: See 1st Chap.  
  
A/N:  
  
neeeext!!  
  
Day 65  
  
Journeyed through mines. Elf-Princeling not having good time. Keeps hugging bow. I felt at home. Didn't see anyhing that wanted to attack us. Getting hard to write and see down here.


	6. Day 66

Disclaimer: See 1st Chap.  
  
A/N:  
  
And again...  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 66  
  
More cave. Stupid Dwarf enjoying this I think. No one else is. Getting tired of dark dark dark. Reeks of dwarf and dead dwarf here. Came to a place Crispy Wizard didn't remember. Sat for a while until he figured it out. Guessed right too. Good thing. Came to a records room. Crispy wizard read records. Stupid Dwarf's cousin dead. All other dwarves too. Stupid Dwarf cried. Tried to make Stupid Dwarf happy again, but did not work. V. Tired of dark.


	7. Day 67

Disclaimer: See 1st Chap.  
  
A/N:  
  
here we go again. If you read this, then thanks.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 67  
  
Attacked by ugly creatures called orcs. Was a big ugly creature called troll too. Big battle. Finally killed big ugly creature called troll, and most ugly creatures called orcs. Short Hobbit got himself stabbed. Thought he was dead. Turns out he had a mithril shirt. V. Expensve, v. hard, v. pretty. Was just winded. Ran to bridge of Khazad-dum. Attacked by Big Flaming Thing. Crispy Wizard fell off bridge, but so did Big Flaming Thing. King-In-Exile said we must go to Lothlorien.


	8. Day 68

Disclaimer: See 1st Chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 68  
  
Got to Lothlorien. V. pretty. Think Elf-Princeling is feeling better now. Stupid Dowarf not. Everyone sad cuz of Crispy Wizard's death. Ambushed by elves. Leader was v. Fair. Everyone else was too tho. Got taken to Caras Galadhon. V. v. pretty. Everything glows. Think my being here messed up Pretty-Glowy-Elf-Lady and Pretty-Glowy-Elf-Lady's-Trohpy-Husband's speech. They said:  
  
Eight there are here...wait...there are nine. But where is Gandalf?'  
  
Think they had it memorised. 


	9. Day 69

Disclaimer: See 1st chap.  
  
A/N: yep, doing this all in one day.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 69  
  
Everyone still sad. All evles sad too. Don' t think Crispy Wizard is dead. Falling like that would kill normal person, but Crispy Wizard not exactly normal...  
Fair-Elf-Named-Haldir (Leader of the evles who ambushed us) keeps talking to me and giving me flowers. Says he dosn't want me to leave Lothlorien with the othes. King-In-Exile heard him and agreed. Sauron take him.


	10. Day 70

Disclaimer: See 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 70  
  
Everyone left. Except me. Rrr...Sauron take them and their quest. Fair-Elf-Named-Haldir dosn't mand I'm only half elf. Nothing exciting happens in this place. Everyone still sad. Can't stand it. Fair-Elf-Named-Haldir won't let me go on morning patrol.


	11. Day 71

Disclaimer: See 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 71  
  
Got tidings of battle on Amon Hen. Fair-Elf-Named-Haldir and I both glad I wasn' there. I'd probably bungle the whole thing. Not good at flat out battle. Good at sneaking up on patrols and picking them off one by one. Still the same as ever here.


	12. Day 72

Disclaimer: See 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 72  
  
Crispy Wizard returned from dead and came here. Then he left for somewhere. Still not allowed to go on patrol. Same as ever.


	13. Day 73

Disclaimer: See 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 73  
  
Still the same here. Can't find anyone who agrees that I should be on the patrol. V. annoying. Collected enough flowers from Fair-Elf-Named-Haldir to decorate every inch of my room.


	14. Day 74

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 74  
  
FINALLY LET ON PATROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tho, nothing happened. Shot a few ugly creatures called orcs, walked on a few ropes. Was in general pretty fun.


	15. Day 75

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 75  
  
Recieved tiding of battle at Helms Deep. Rode out with bunch of elves. Finally! CHANGE IN LANDSCAPE!!!!! Don't know how I persuaded them to let me come. Maybe cuz they let Ugly-She-Elf come. *sticks tongue out at Ugly-She-Elf who seems to think she can have both Fair-Elf-Named-Haldir, AND King-In-Exile just because she's Daddy's Little Princess.* Lucky for me, Fair-Elf-Named-Haldir v. loyal and faithful. Unlike Ugly-She-Elf. Wait till I tell King-In-Exile...


	16. Day 76

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~Poeticmuse  
  
Day 76  
  
Got to Helms Deep. Saw (and got hugs from) Elf-Princeling and Stupid Dwarf. Didn't get hug from King-In-Exile. Don't care. Learned of Other Human's death (v. sad) and Stupid Hobbit and Alchoholic Hobbit's capture, as well as Short Hobbit and Pudgy Hobbit's departure. Forgot to tell King-In-Exile about Ugly-She-Elf.


	17. Day 77

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 77  
  
Never seen so many UGLY CREATURES CALLED ORCS!!!! V. disgusting and long battle. Killed many orcs. Decided not to tell Stupid Dwarf I beat his score by 10. V. sad because Fair-Elf-Named-Haldir died. King-In-Exile was too slow, and I was on other side of the Deep. Ugly-She-Elf looks sad. (Not as sad as me.) When King-In-Exile asked why she was so sad, she LIED!! Ugly-She-Elf said her and Fair-Elf-Named-Haldir were old friends. Kind-In-Exild didn't bother to ask why I was sad. Decided King-In-Exile deserved eachother. Will never tell King-In-Exile about Ugly-She-Elf's attatchment to MY Fair-Elf-Named-Haldir. Think I will go to Lothlorien and mourn.


	18. Day 78

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 78  
  
Elf-Princeling and Stupid Dwarf talked me out of going back to Lothlorien. Decided to go to Isengard with them. Elf-Princeling told me about Forest of Fangorn. Sounded v. pretty by his desc. of it. Decided to go visit it with him and Stupid Dwarf. Also decided to see caves with them. Sounded v. nice by Stupid Dwarf's desc. Isengard in ruins. Found (and got hugs from) Stupid Hobbit and Alchoholic Hobbit. V. happy to see them again.


	19. Day 79

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 79  
  
Talked with other wizard. He also v. crispy and v. old-looking. Didn't think was possible to find someone w/ bigger nose than Crispy Wizard, but did. Wizard w/ Big nose has scary voice. V. persuasive too. Tried to turn us to evil. Said was not happening. Got mad at me. Got mad at him back. Finally stopped talking to me, and started to talk to Crispy Wizard instead. In the end he still bad, we still good. Don't see point of going to talk at all.


	20. Day 80

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 80  
  
Stayed at Isengard. Talked to some Big-Tall-Tree-People. V. Interesting.


	21. Day 81

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 81  
  
On the move again. Think we're (some of us at least) going to Minas Tirith. Black Rider On Wings flew above us. Stupid Hobbit looked in special rock. Split up. Crispy Wizard gave special rock to King-In-Exile, and took Stuipd Hobbit with him to Minas Tirith. V. Dissapointed cuz lost much sleep.


	22. Day 82

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 82  
  
More Wild-Wandering-Men like King-In-Exile came. King-In-Exile away for a while. Horselord-King-Guy took Alchoholic Hobbit back to Rohan with him. Stupid Dwarf and Elf-Princeling wished for more of their kin. I think it would be helpful if we DID have more elven-archers and dwarven-axemen to our cause. Might have better chances of winning future battles.


	23. Day 83

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 83  
  
Left for Paths of Dead. Do not know what King-In-Exile was doing all that time, but off now. The Paths of the Dead - sounds so creepy. Don't really know why I'm going along with them all. Stopped at Rohan on the way. Obvious that Warrior-Lady has crush on King-In-Exile. Think I should tell her some more about him.


	24. Day 84

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 84  
  
It IS very creepy. Dead guy at every door. Even Stupid Dwarf not liking this cave. Beginning to think I should have gone with Alchoholic Hobbit to Rohan. V. shadowy in here.


	25. Day 85

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 85  
  
Feels like dead people follow us. Elf-Princeling claims to be able to SEE them. Now am SURE I should have gone to Rohan. Too late now. May benefit from this later...may...


	26. Day 86

Disclaimer: see 1st chap  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 86  
  
Came to a black stone on hill. King-In-Exile commanded to follow and fufill oaths. No clue what he's talking about. Still feels like ghosts follow us. When over, am going to have a nice hot bath - a loooooooooooong soak. 


	27. Day 87

Disclaimer: see 1st chap.  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 87  
  
Am sore from riding nonstop for so long. Finally out of Paths of Dead. Still riding tho. More pretty here. Some green fields, bushes, trees. Everything feels afraid tho...


	28. Day 88

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 88  
  
Riding boats. Am not sure why. Boats have big black sails. Won boats from corsairs in battle. I think I sprained my wrist, and I have an ugly gash on cheek. Water looks beautiful.


	29. Day 89

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 89  
  
Came to Minas Tirith. Big battle. have more cuts and bruises now. Am being tended in houses of healing. Won't let me go out. V. annoying. Helaers talk too much. All of it idle chatter. Want to be outside. At least got my bath! Warrior-Lady and Alchoholic Hobbit killed King-Of-Nazgul together. Both in Houses of haling. Stupid Hobbit, and all the fit-to-fight people going to even bigger battle against all armies of Mordor. Healers give unreasonable curfews.


	30. Day 90

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 90  
  
Still in Houses of Healing. Am sure I will become deaf from all the talk of the Healers. Stupid Healers. Wish I could have gone to big battle. So booooooring here. Only thing to do is write or read. Both of which am sort of tired of. Warrior Lady so lucky. gEts to go outside. Alchoholic Hobbit good. Comes to visit me. So funny. Makes me laugh. Brings me food from outside of House of Healing. Food here so nasty. Don't let me have any ale either. Haha...Alchoholic Hobbit brings me that too.


	31. Day 91

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 91  
  
Let me out in Gardens. Saw Warrior Lady and Steward-of-Gondor. So obvious they in love. So cute. So obvious Warrior Lady wants out of here. We should partner up and escape.


	32. Day 92

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 92  
  
Tried to escape with Warrior Lady. Caught by Steward-of-Gondor and some Healer Lady. Stupid Healer lady. Steward-of-Gondor didn't mean to catch us, just saw us and exclaimed in suprise. Healer Lady turned and saw us. Got mad at us. Talked both our eas off. Didn't listen to a word of it.


	33. Day 93

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 93  
  
Fit-to-Fight people came back. King-In-Exile became King-of-Gondor. King-of-Gondor married Ugly-She-Elf. STayed in Gondor only a few days after that. left to go to Steward-of-Gondor and Warriror Lady's wedding. Warrior Lady, now Lady-of-Gondor. Lady-of-Gondor asked if I could stay in Gondor with her, for we have grown closer than sisters ever could. Said I'd think about it. Asked if they were staying in Minas Tirith. They are now. They go to Ithilien.


	34. Day 94

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 94  
  
AFter much merriment and feasting, Rumil-Brother-of-Haldir asked for my hand in marriage. Rejected him. Did not think I could ever love again. For first time cried my self to sleep and dreampt of Fair-Elf-Named-Haldir.


	35. Day 95

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 95  
  
Rumil-Brother-of-Haldir persistant. Told him I would be living in Ithilien. Said he would come too. Don't know what to do. Can't write any more. Can't think. Too sad.


	36. Day 96

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 96  
  
Rumil-Brother-of-Haldir foudn me crying in forest. Said he'd always be there for me, no matter if I accepeted him as a husband or not. Was touched. let him comfort me. he has such a warm embrace. Such a soft kiss...


	37. Day 97

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 97  
  
Accepted Rumil-Brother-of-Haldir's proposal of marriage. Going to have ceremony in 3 days. So excited. Beauiful gown being made for me.


	38. Day 98

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 98  
  
Two more days! Too excited to write more!


	39. Day 99

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 99  
  
One more day! Dress is finished! So beautiful! Can't wait!


	40. Day 100

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 100  
  
Got married today! Wore beautiful dress! Short Hobbit was again but of a different sort. Lady-of-Gondor my only bridesmaid. Some dear girls or Rohan were flowergirls. Now on our way to Ithilien. (Had wedding in Lothlorien.)


	41. Day 101

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 101  
  
On the way to Ithilien. So happy. Love Rumil-Brother-of-Haldir so much. Rabbits here. So cute! Reeling of fear gone from here.


	42. Day 102

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Diary of Ciryature  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Day 102  
  
In Ithilien. So many plants and trees and flowers. So beautiful. Just as beautiful as Lothlorien, but in a different way. Keep tripping over the little Rabbits that keep stepping in my path. Some guy suggested we eat one. Was horrified and yelled at him. he stoped arguing pretty fast. Heh, men. So good to be travelling again. Nice to be out oif hearing range of Healers. They didn't seem to like me very much. Kept yelling out something about and for your own good. and other such things. Ahahaha...none here. If Steward-of-Gondor decides to build houses of healing here, will make sure I stay out of them. Ah, now I've gone and filled my journal. Am sure many good things await me here. Now I need to find a new journal.  
  
A/N: last one. I'll wait a while before posting my last author's note, and then credit all my reviewers.


End file.
